1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet material conveying apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a pocket for conveying sheet material, such as signatures, in a collating system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known sheet material conveying apparatus includes a plurality of pockets which are driven for movement past a plurality of signature feed mechanisms. Each one of the signature feed mechanisms deposits a signature into a pocket travelling underneath the feed mechanism. In this manner, as each pocket sequentially travels past the plurality of feed mechanisms, collated assemblages of signatures are formed in the pockets. The pockets are then opened to allow the collated assemblages of signatures to drop out of the pockets for further handling.
The signatures are typically deposited into the pockets in a folded condition with the folded edge down and the lap edge up. The lap edge of the signature is then subject to further handling and must be at a particular position, or height, relative to the upper end portion of the pocket. Different types of signatures may have a different distance, or height, between the folded edge and the lap edge. The pockets should be adjustable in some manner to compensate for the different signatures.